1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rockers for mounting on the legs of chairs to convert the chairs to rocking chairs. More specifically, the invention relates to such rockers which are adaptable to be mounted on chairs whose legs have different spacing dimensions, and also for mounting on chairs of folding type chairs which have a bar extending between the back legs and a separate bar extending between the front legs thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide rockers which are adaptable to be mounted on chairs whose front legs are spaced from the back legs thereof by different amounts of space. Thus, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,157, Michaelson, issued Dec. 15, 1925, the back leg of a chair is received in an elongated opening closer to the rear end of the rocker. Discrete openings are provided at the front end of the rocker for receiving the front end of a chair. However, Michaelson teaches only rockers which are permanently mounted on the chairs. Michaelson does not contemplate such rockers which are releasably mounted on the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 101,802, Zahrzewska, patented Apr. 12, 1870, teaches a rocker which is releasably mounted on a chair. Zahrzewska uses flexible means, such as a strap or cord, for releasably mounting the rockers on a chair. However, the Zahrzewska patent cannot accept chairs of the folding type whose front legs are joined by a bar and whose rear legs are joined by a separate bar.
Other examples of rockers which can be mounted on chairs whose legs have different size spacings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 145,036, Wilcox et al, issued Nov. 25, 1873, 264,917, Andrews, issued Sept. 26, 1882, 1,367,390, Hinson, issued Feb. 1, 1921, 1,682,685, Rodery, issued Aug. 28, 1928. All of these rockers suffer from the lack of either being adapted to be mounted only permanently, or not being able to accept folding type chairs.